frozenfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тролли
Эта страница о персонажах. О музыкальном треке, см. The Trolls. Тролли - группа существ, живущие в Долине Живых Камней. История Когда Агнарр со своей семьёй прибыли в Долину Живых Камней и позвали на помощь. Тролли с некоторым удивлением встретили своих гостей, принадлежащих королевской семье. Пабби вышел из толпы и склонился над раненной Анной. Используя свою магию, он вылечил девочку и стёр её воспоминания о магии Эльзы. После тролли наблюдали, как Пабби предостерегал Эльзу об опасности её способностей, сопровождая свою речь фантомными светящимися объектами в воздухе. В ту же ночь, Бульда неожиданной встретила восьмилетнего Кристоффа и его оленя, Свена, и решила "оставить их у себя". На протяжении многих лет, тролли сближались с Кристоффом и безуспешно пытались найти ему пару.Frozen: The Essential Guide, страница 51. 13 лет спустя, тролли радостно встретили вернувшегося в долину Кристоффа. Они явно обрадовались тому, что он привёл Анну и попытались сыграть свадьбу. Однако они были шокированы, когда Анна упала от слабости во время церемонии. Наконец к ним выбежал Пабби. После того, как старший тролль сообщил, что "только знак истинной любви" может растопить замёршее сердце, Бульда предположила, что это будет "поцелуй истинной любви" cможет спасти Анну. Поведение Тролли - очень дружная и сплочённая группа. Они верят, что они "нужны друг другу, чтобы помогать и вдохновлять...". Они очень гостеприимны и не проявляют враждебность по отношению к своим гостям. Trolls are also optimistic, as they brightened upon hearing Bulda's suggestion for Anna to try a true love's kiss, despite being aware of the severity of the princess' condition. The trolls also love to set up romantic relationships, to the point that Kristoff referred to them as "love experts". Culture and Kristoff.]] Aligning with their interests in romantic relationships, the trolls organize elaborate weddings for prospective partners. This involves dressing up the individuals in capes made from vegetation and presenting them with headdresses. Despite the similarities of the outfits, they do have distinct differences based on the gender of the individual; females sport a headdress made from grass, whereas males sport one made of branches bundled together. The manner in which the outfits are decorated also differ based on gender; females have crystals adorning their capes and their headdresses, while males only have grasses to decorate their capes. During the actual ceremony itself, the prospective partners stand in a small hole with a tangle of branches and mushroom arching over them. The trolls surround those being wed in a large circle while a troll priest presides over the ceremony, formalizing the union by declaring the individuals "trollfully wedded". Abilities Trolls have the ability to curl into balls, taking on the appearance of rocks. In this form, they can roll about for transportation and rapidly burrow underground. However, this transformation is not entirely voluntary, as the rising sun compels them to turn to stone.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 50. Trolls are attuned to their environment, carrying crystals that channel the aurora borealis.The Art of Frozen, page 114. Additionally, trolls can grow mushrooms on their backs and are capable of producing kidney stones. Notable members * Brock * Bulda * Cliff * Gothi * Pabbie * Pebble: A young troll who stowed away on Kristoff's sled when Olaf and Sven delivered ice to the trolls.Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice, page 161. * Rockwell: A troll who Kristoff remarked as looking "sharp as usual". * Soren''Frozen: Book of the Film'', page 111.: A troll who helped to set up Kristoff with Anna. Appearances Animation * Frozen Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice * Memory and Magic Trivia * Trolls have very long lifespans, with Bulda being seven hundred years old. ** They are the oldest creatures in Arendelle.Memory and Magic, page 36 (E-book version). References